Will This Week Ever End
by MartyMart
Summary: Max has an encounter with gum, she doesn't sleep for 4 days straight, and much more. I just haven't figured out the 'much more' yet.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned them because I would have fought my tush off to keep it on the air. Pairing: Who else, MA A/N this is my first fanfic. I sort of know where the stories going and sort of don't so hang in with me. Thanks. Enjoy the reading material.  
  
Will This Week Ever End?  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Max rushed into Headquarters of Terminal City with a stack of papers in her arms. Dix and Luke were sitting in front of the computer hacking into the police records, just in case the Seattle police were planning on a "secret" attack or if they arrested one of the transgenic's that have been flooding through Seattle in hopes of reaching Terminal City. They were too involved in the many files that they didn't notice their leader rush into the room and up the stairs where she almost came face to face with the filthy floor, causing her papers to almost fly out of her grasp. Mole sat at his desk with his feet propped up on the top of the old wood. His loyal friend sat at his feet and his other attachment was stuck in his mouth, like usual. He was smoking the cigar like it was his life force.  
  
Max finally got the door to her office open and very ungracefully fell onto the floor. With her transgenic speed she used her feet to slam the door shut. Max let out a groan as she attempted to get up. She stood up; her hair was a bit out of place. Well, it looked like a rat and his five brothers took residence in her hair. It truly was a rat's nest. If OC was there she might have fallen over from pure shock or have ran to get a sturdy brush and maybe some scissors. Max took her one free hand and tried to make her hair not stick up quite so much. She felt something in her hair and she pulled at it...  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwww," Max groaned, as her hand crossed over the wad of gum that was now in her hair. 'How in the world did a piece of GUM get on my floor?' She asked her self. Looking into her memory banks she couldn't remember chewing gum recently, nonetheless leaving it on her floor. She let out another groan seeing as now she was either going to have to find a way to get it out or cut her hair. She didn't really have time to fiddle around with her hair at the moment. She glanced at the wall clock that sat on the wall next to one of Joshua's paintings. Dix had found the old black wall clock in an alley. Surprisingly it was still in working condition. The time read 7:33.  
  
'That must be wrong. It feels like 12 at least.' Thought Max. "Hmmmmm," she sighed. 'This day is just starting and it feels like it will NEVER end! And I have a feeling it's just going to get worse...considering.'  
  
She made her way over to her desk and dropped the papers, which were still in her clutches, down with a "Thud". She then proceeded to plop down in her chair. She ran her hand over her face and sighed. Even though the place was busy and they didn't have time for anything except getting everything situated she still couldn't think what it would be like if this place was a bit cleaner. Maybe she wouldn't be having such a bad day and plus there wouldn't be any gum for her to fall into if it was clean. Max wasn't really the cleaning type but if it meant no gum and no filth she was willing to sacrifice her badass image for a day. Maybe. Then a thought crossed her mind.  
  
"Mole, can you come in here." She more or less stated as her head popped out of her doorway.  
  
"Your wish is my command, Queenie." Sarcasm dripped off every word that passed Mole's lips.  
  
"Oh, put that thing out. Do you realize that second hand smoke is worse than first hand smoke." Max yelled through the open door.  
  
"Now aren't you glad you're a transgenic then? The smoke won't bother you or anybody else here." Mole said sweetly with a glare in his eyes. 'How dare she be telling ME to put my cigar out. Does she want me to DIE?!?!?!'  
  
"Mole get your green lizard genetic-engineered ASS in here NOW!" Growled Max. She was NOT in the mood to deal with him today.  
  
"Ya ya ya," grumbled Mole as he got up out of his chair and made his way up the stairs towards her office. He stood in front of her door and quickly poked his finger into the room. Making sure that a bomb won't go off if he enters her office. He didn't want to lose his cigar; he still had half of it left to smoke. Seeing that his finger was safe he ventured to put his head in and still nothing. He then proceeded to step into her office and closed the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alec stepped through the door of HQ, hugging his leather jacket to his upper body. He rubbed his eyes trying to get the last bit of sleep out. He yawned as he walked towards the groupie around the computer.  
  
"What up?" Alec asked with that cocky grin curving his full lips up towards the sky, all evidence of sleep gone.  
  
"Nothing much. Just some drunk guy that was brought in last night for starting a fight in a bar and then destroying a table." Dix answered without taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
"Ah. Well keep me informed if anything interesting comes up," Alec said over his shoulder as he made his way into his office.  
  
Not even ten seconds after he stepped through his office did he hear the most girlish, freakish scream come out of Max's office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mole took in the scene before him. Max was sitting in her chair with a comb in hand and somehow she came up with alcohol. She was pouring some of the liquid onto her hair. What didn't stay in her hair dripped into the garbage can sitting on the floor, right below her dripping hair. She then took the comb and started to yank at her hair. 'Human's...they're so weird' thought Mole as he stood there. Mole put his attention back on their leader. Max yanked again at the same spot but the hair didn't give so she decided to take a different route. She tried to take the comb back out, but it had gotten stuck in the knots and the gum. She yanked again backwards this time though, the comb came free, but the momentum that she was tugging at caused her to tumble backwards in her chair. This caused the chair to flip backwards with a frightened Max in tow. Max jumped up with the fastest of transgenic speed and looked at Mole, whom she noticed was standing there when she went flying backwards.  
  
Mole broke out laughing. Not just any kind of laughing, but the kiss your ass kind of laughing, rolling on the floor, and tears coming out. Even though he was laughing extremely hard he did not lose his cigar to the filthy monster that he was standing on. Max stood there for a second or two. Blink...Blink...Blink...She couldn't believe it. Mole was laughing at her. Not only was he laughing at her, but also he was...LAUGHING. Mole looked up to see a glaring Max with her hand on her hip. He wiped the water away from his eyes.  
  
"So what would the Queenie like my services for?" Mole asked as he said his nickname for her to her face. Smirking inwardly at the shock and then the following glare he got from said Queenie.  
  
"Don't even call me Queenie. And don't ever tell anybody about what you saw in here." Max shot at the green lizard man. "The reason I brought you in here was because I have a little job for you."  
  
"What kind of job?" Mole inquired as he took in the look Max was now sending in his direction.  
  
With the new gleam that was shining through Max's dark orbs, Mole was a bit...SCARED. He's never seen her with that look on her face and he knew that it probably wasn't a good sign, well at least for him. Max glanced at the wall clock again. She let out a groan when she saw that it was only 7:40.  
  
'Could this day go any slower?' She asked her self and then cursed whoever's bright idea it was to make this day go slower. But her day was starting to look up when she saw Mole's scared face. 'Yup. It's official I'm such a bitch.' She made a mental note not to EVER say that aloud, especially to a certain blonde haired X-5. She would never hear the end of it. A shiver ran up her back as she felt the wetness on the back of her shirt from the alcohol in her hair as it dripped down her back. She bent down and picked up the comb and looked at the dirt that was now on it from the floor.  
  
"Ick. I'm not going to put that back into my hair." She grounded out as she tossed it into the wastebasket. She turned on her heels and faced Mole again. She leaned back on to the front of her desk and took in the lizard before her. Mole stood there with his cigar sticking out the corner of his mouth, his mouth a little open in shock, his eyes were a little wider than normal, and he was standing three feet away from her.  
  
"Mole, have you noticed the grime in this place? Wouldn't it be something if this place were a bit cleaner? Maybe it would help with our attitudes if this place were clean. When do you think was the last time this place was actually clean?" Max asked Mole casually.  
  
Looking Max up and down, Mole said "Ya. What do you expect nobody's been here in forever. I don't really think the people of Seattle were going to come in here with their little French maid outfits on and start cleaning like no tomorrow. What about the grime?"  
  
"Well, seeing that today is going to go by real slow. I think that today should be like a spring cleaning day." Max said again casually, enjoying the look Mole was giving her.  
  
"A spring cleaning day? But it's not spring. Who would clean anyways? We were trained to be soldiers not maids." Mole said not catching onto Max's dirty plan.  
  
"Well I have thought of the PERFECT person to be in charge and the head of this so called cleaning day."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Max walked back around her desk and grabbed something.  
  
"You." Max brought the bucket of cleaning products out from behind her desk and was about to hand them to Mole when he let out the most girlish, freakish scream she had ever heard in her life. The cigar Mole was previously smoking fell out of his mouth and onto the floor.  
  
"M...m.... m...m...m...e...e...e...e...e...ME" Mole choked out half angry and half not wanting to believe what he heard.  
  
"Y-O-U, You." Max said again as she held in the laugh that tried to escape her lips. She took the bucket over to Mole and handed him the bucket with the floor cleaner, sponges, Windex, and paper towels. She then walked over to the corner and grabbed a broom and handed it to him, which he took numbly into his free hand. Max put on a sicky sweet smile and patted him on his back as she led him back towards the door.  
  
"You can always round up some of the X-6's to help you. You should get a head start though. Considering it's pretty dirty and it might take a long time to get all these years' of filth off the floors. Maybe you can ask Josh to bring in some of his paintings to brighten up this place. Make it more hospitable."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mole just walked out the door. Only when he heard the door close did he come out of his daze. His eyes almost looked like they were going to pop out of his head and roll down the stairs. His mouth started to move, but no sound came out. He looked like a fish that suddenly landed up on a deck and couldn't breathe. He then let out a growl and walked down the stairs. He dropped the cleaning equipment down on the ground by his desk and stalked towards the blonde transgenic that was staring at him with amusement and confusion written on his face.  
  
"Go see what has gotten into Queenie. After all you are her puppy dog."  
  
"First off, I'm not her puppy dog and second off, what happened to you and what was the girlish, freakish scream I heard? What did you do that made Max scream so much like a girl?"  
  
"First off. You are her puppy dog," Alec rolled his eyes as if saying 'whatever you say man', "and second off it wasn't a girlish scream. It was a very manly and strong scream."  
  
"Ohhhhh I see. You're the one that screamed. It was girlish. So what did Max do that has ruffled your feathers so much?"  
  
"It wasn't girlish and I don't have feathers. Queenie has gotten the bright idea that I, ME, MOLE, MOI...should CLEAN this place. She said that I could get help from the X-6's. Do I look like I would look good in a French maid's outfit? Do I have maid written on my forehead? What ever is wrong with her, I want you to go figure it out THIS INSTANT. I am NOT a maid and I certainly will NOT clean THIS place. EVER!" Screamed Mole. Making sure He got his point across.  
  
Alec got the hint that he shouldn't push his buttons when the words that associated with cleaning and him were brought into the same sentence. Especially the sentence that Max said to him. Alec took the hint and made his way towards the stairs that led to her office.  
  
Alec gently knocked on her door. He could hear some papers being moved around and Max cursing to some unknown deity about how much gum was going to die and if she ever got her hands on whoever's smart idea it was to make gum she was going to kill them with the list that she was coming up with in her mind: 101 ways on how to kill the creator of gum with gum. He knocked again. He looked back down and saw that Dix and Luke were still checking out the police files and Mole had gotten back to his desk and had put in a new cigar. Then the most surprising thing happened. Mole got up and grabbed the bucket of cleaning products and brought it into a room and then came back out and walked out the door. Alec decided that he was going to risk walking into Max's office. He did, after all knock twice. He smirked to himself for that fact.  
  
"Sweetie I'm Home." Alec's mouth dropped when he saw what Max was doing.  
  
Max had a pair of scissors in her hand and was looking in a mirror that she had. She had cut most of her hair off till it was about shoulder length. Alec's breathe got caught in his throat as he took in her new look. He had to admit to himself that he liked it. He liked it very much. No matter how Max looked, he liked it. He still didn't know why though but he wasn't about to think about figuring it out.  
  
"Shut up Alec." She looked in the mirror and decided that it was all right. Maybe when OC came to visit she would be able to trim it up and perfect it. She shrugged and turned around just in time to catch the look that Alec was sending her way before he put his cocky smile in place. Putting the wall back up.  
  
"I see you got Lizzie's panties all up in a bunch. What did you tell him that got his eyes popping out to China?"  
  
"All I did was tell him that he had to clean this place up. Don't you notice the filth in this place?"  
  
"Yes Martha Stewart. Just because we're in the middle of a War and we could possibly die tomorrow let's worry about how clean the floor is..." Alec sarcastically said. "Should I go get my white glove to inspect the place afterwards. If one speck of dirt is found hang him now and give him no mercy. I want to see his head on a silver platter." Alec mimicked a Queen's orders.  
  
"Alec if you say one more sarcastic thing, so help me, I'm going to kick your ass from here to the moon and back."  
  
"The pain," he said as he put one hand on his heart and the other on his tush. He put his face into a biggest puppy-dog face the world has ever seen.  
  
Max couldn't stay mad at that face. She wasn't even really mad at him, just mad in general.  
  
"So are you trying to get Mole out of his little duty?"  
  
"No, I was just asking."  
  
"Well good because I have a job for you too." Max said as she guided Alec back towards her door.  
  
"This job would be what exactly?" he asked raising his one eyebrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N I'm working on the second chapter as we speak, but I'm kind of have a writers block...is that bad...hmmm... 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I finally got around to finishing this chapter. I kind of got stuck for a little bit. I have some ideas for the next chapter. It might take the same amount of time to get out. But it might come out sooner, just hang in there with me. hehe  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
"Well good because I have a job for you too." Max said as she guided Alec back towards her door.  
  
"This job would be what exactly?" he asked raising his one eyebrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max guided Alec so he was just outside of her door. Alec turned towards Max, facing her completely. Max reached into her back pocket and proceeded to pull something out. Alec was completely lost as he saw the object in Max's tan hand.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?"  
  
Max made sure she had complete eye contact with Alec, just to see his reaction to her new idea. She smiled sweetly, with a hint of playfulness.  
  
"Well...you see the bathrooms in this place are no better than the main rooms, if not worse. And seeing that you are doing nothing today," Max said as she handed Alec the item. "You can clean every single bathroom in Head Quarters with this toothbrush. Scrub, scrub, scrub." Saying it while making the motion with her hands.  
  
Alec stared at the now closed door. The first thing that came to his mind was 'wow, she moved really fast, even for a transgenic.' Then his mind replayed what she had said. 'Bathrooms. Toilets. Me. Clean. Them.' Alec looked down at the little toothbrush he was holding and cursed under his breath. He turned on his heels and stormed down the stairs and into the room that Mole had brought the cleaning stuff into and dropped the toothbrush in the bucket. Dix and Luke looked up from their computer when they heard the front door to HQ slam shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mole cursed when he stepped into a piece of gum that was on the floor. He dropped the bucket down, turned around, and walked out of HQ. He was going to round up some X-6's and see if he could find Joshua somewhere's. He was going to try and do as little work as possible. He was going to be more like the manager of the cleaning, seeing that's how he took Max's new assignment for him. He wasn't going to take it any other way because he might have just killed something or someone. As he mumbled many not so nice words he didn't notice the very mad person standing in his way.  
  
"What the HELL did you do to her?" Alec screamed at Mole.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well let's see. She handed me a Toothbrush and told me to clean the TOILETS. Now it wouldn't be very fair of me if I didn't share in the glory of cleaning the toilets. Now would it?"  
  
"Oh no. Not happening. I'm the "manager" of the cleaning expedition. I'm going to round myself up some willing explorers to find out what exactly the color of the floor was a long, long, long, long, time ago."  
  
"You're not going to get out of it that easily." Alec glared. "If I'm going down you're coming down with me. Now, let's go."  
  
"And how are you going to make me?"  
  
Alec turned back around and stalked up to Mole so they were about an inch away and harshly said, "oh just wait to see what I can come up with."  
  
"I'll be there. Don't get all sensitive on me. Let me just go get some help."  
  
"You better be in HQ in 10 minutes or I'm going to hunt down your ass and show you what some high school students had to go through. Is that clear?"  
  
"Fine, fine, fine." Mole said as he continued on his search.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max glanced at the clock and it finally read 7:50. She was going to go insane if that second hand didn't move any faster. The thought that the creator of gum had created clocks too. If that were so she would have to revise her list of 101 ways to kill the creator of gum with gum. She walked over and picked the broom up that was sitting in her closet. She started from one end of her office and swept over to the other end and put all the dirt/dust into a mound. If she wasn't mistaken it looked like one of those anthills. She couldn't believe how much dirt there was. She swept the dirt on to a piece of cardboard. And dumped the dust into the garbage can. She walked out her office and looked around for Mole or Alec, considering they were supposed to be cleaning. They were nowhere's in sight. 'Figures', thought Max.  
  
As she started to sweep the second floor she started to whistle. She had heard the tune off from one of those pre-pulse Disney movies. It was about an evil stepmother, a glass mirror and seven little men. She wasn't really into it, but the song popped into her head. She was actually in a good mood.  
  
'Cleaning can help you relax sometimes. It's strange. Hopefully it's not a disease.' She quickly puts her hand to her forehead to feel her temperature. 'Feels fine.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mole walked into Head Quarters followed by five X-6's. He couldn't find Joshua, but as he thought about it he wanted the place to be clean before Josh started to paint. He also didn't want to be around the paint fumes and if he wasn't careful he might become one of the many figures in his paintings. Something he wasn't too thrilled about. He started to give orders to the X-6's.  
  
He handed the equipment off to the 'eager' participants. He smiled as they got to work scrubbing the walls and dusting and other things that you do when you clean. Mole didn't really know or care. He stuck his cigar back into its safety spot and sat down in his chair. He observed his wonderful management. If he didn't know better he would have thought that he would make a good manager. To bad he doesn't really get a long with that many people. His employer's would either quit or try and kill him. He shrugged the thought off.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What do you want? Aren't you suppose to be cleaning...what was it again...oh ya. The toilets. If I remember correctly that's what your job is."  
  
Alec glared at him. If looks could kill Mole would have been killed 10 times over and 6 feet under.  
  
The sudden out burst of whistling brought them out of their bickering. They turned at the same time to see a very cheerful Max sweeping.  
  
'What the heck is going on here?' thought Alec as he watched the scene before him.  
  
'Who the heck is that and what did they do with Max? The grouchy stick up their ass transgenic woman.' Thought mole as his cigar once again left his mouth and found a nice home on the still dirty ground. 'Maybe I need glasses...and maybe some hearing aids.'  
  
Max turned around and stopped whistling when she noticed the two males about to let their jaws hit the dirty floor.  
  
"Why aren't you two cleaning?"  
  
They just stared. Unable to grasp what Max was just doing and why she was so...so...so...CHEERFUL. That's not Max. At least not the Max they learned to love and hate all at the same time.  
  
"Will you two please put your eyes back in your skull and pick your mouths off the floor. And start cleaning." Max said trying to keep a smirk from taking over her face. Alec looked so cute when he was dumbfounded. 'Where did THAT thought come from!?'  
  
Alec shock his head to clear his thoughts that were spiraling into a pleasant yet life threatening thought of Max and a French Maid's outfit.  
  
"Uh...Uh...Right. I was just telling Mole here that he had to help clean too."  
  
"Well I'm Management. Remember?"  
  
"Management my ass. You're helping. You can at least pick up one of those feather dusters, seeing that I have to clean the toilets with this toothbrush." Alec holds up said toothbrush.  
  
"Fine." He grabs a pasty colored green feather duster and dusted off his desk, organized the papers, and sat back down. "There I'm done."  
  
Alec glared and then a smirk took over his lips. "Fine." Alec walked towards the bathrooms.  
  
"What is going on?" Max asked Mole.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean what is up with this whole management thing and why did it look like Alec had a plan of some sorts?"  
  
"Well first I'm not going to clean this whole thing by myself, if at all. Secondly I don't really know what Alec could do that would hurt me so I'm not worried about his payback plan."  
  
"Ok...Whatever floats your boat, as long as this gets done today or no more cigar supplies for you for a month. I might also have to make you stand in the corner."  
  
"Okaaaayyy...." Said a VERY confused Mole.  
  
Max just shook her head and turned back around, leaving the feud between them two. She wasn't really in the mood to get into a bad mood.  
  
Mole looked down at his cigar that was sitting on the ground. 'I'm not putting that back into my mouth.' Mole opened a draw into his desk and found nothing... 'That's odd' he opened another draw and found yet again...nothing. 'What is going on?' He opened his last draw and found...something. A little white note that read:  
  
Paybacks a bitch. Should have gotten your ass in gear.  
Lovable...adorable...sexy...hot...scrumptious...  
Alec.  
  
Mole jumped out of his chair and stormed towards the bathrooms. Max heard the most girlish, freakish scream... 


End file.
